Worst. Performance. Ever.
Overview Summary #Speak with Theatre Manager Daudi and find out how the Kournans were able to infiltrate the acting company. #Return to Prince Bokka the Magnificent and relate what you have learned. #See Prince Bokka the Magnificent for your reward. Obtained from :Prince Bokka the Magnificent in Resplendent Makuun Requirements :The Role of a Lifetime '-OR-' Gain Norgu :Norgu is required in the party Reward :*2,000 XP :*250 Gold :*Trade Contract Dialogue :"Oh, , I never got a chance to thank you for saving me. As for you, Norgu, stay away from my buffet! :I must admit, I am still rather shaken from the attempt at my life. I never thought that I could be a target in my own home... how could this have happened? I want to know, I want you to know, and I want to know what you know, as soon as you know it! Norgu, you've dealt with that spineless Theatre Manager Daudi before. Go with and find out how he could let this happen! I am tempted to call my executioner again, I tell you, but I just got this new manager broken in. I go through them so quickly..." ::Accept: "Yes. Tragedy is when you cut off a theatre manager's head." ::Reject: "No thanks. Comedy is when Theatre Manager Daudi goes to the chopping block and dies." Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Theatre Manager Daudi: "Norgu! Oh, thank the gods, I thought for sure you were the headsman." :Norgu: "Well, if you don't tell us how you let all those Kournans get to the prince, you'll be seeing him soon enough." :Theatre Manager Daudi: "But I didn't know they were Kournans! I had to hire more actors. My regulars quit! Bokka only pays them in bread. And these new actors applied! They agreed to work cheap, so I overlooked their lack of proper references..." :Norgu: "Maybe you're right. I guess we'll have to let the prince decide what to do from here." :Theatre Manager Daudi: "You know I'd never do anything to hurt the prince. Please, you have to tell him it wasn't my fault... I have kids! Oh, it's no use. There's no way out..." :Norgu: "Calm down... I'll do what I can. Just stop shaking. You're going to end up shaking this whole palace apart!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Prince Bokka the Magnificent) :"What? The real actors all decided to go overseas and work for someone else who lets them keep their profits AND gives them sprawling buffets every night? How dare they! It's all THEIR fault this happened! My bread is just as good as any lousy buffet could ever be. :STOP LOOKING AT MY BUFFET, NORGU!" Reward Dialogue :"I don't like this, but you did do what I asked, so I guess I should give you something. Take this and go!" Followup :The Show Must Go On Walkthrough This quest is both quick and simple, after taking the quest, just walk over to near where Theatre Manager Daudi is standing and wait for the dialogue to complete. Then return to Prince Bokka to claim the reward and your next quest. Trivia *The name of this quest is a reference to Comic Book Guy from the American cartoon comedy "The Simpsons". *The Accept and Reject options are references to the well known Mel Brooks quote "Tragedy is when I cut my finger. Comedy is when you fall into an open sewer and die." Category:Nightfall quests